


In which Signless introduces himself

by chaoticprocrastinator (order_of_chaos)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Multi, Ninja hugs entirely fluffy but not precisely consensual, Vantascest OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/order_of_chaos/pseuds/chaoticprocrastinator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See title.  *grins*  This is not long enough for more of a summary than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Signless introduces himself

**Author's Note:**

> Anon on tumblr requested all three Vantases.

Your title is the Signless Sufferer, and you step quietly up behind your chatterbox of an alternate self. Cover his mouth with one hand. Wrap your free arm right around him and pin his arms to his sides before he has a chance to react. Kankri goes shock-still for long seconds before he gathers himself enough to struggle, and when he does you tuck his head under your chin, smiling, and don’t let go. Eventually he stills, a fuzzy red weight against your chest, indignant and warm. 

It is not the politest method of introducing yourself, but it is one of the most amusing.

Your fierce little descendant stares at the two of you, wide-eyed and slack-jawed, the sermon he was listening to well and truly interrupted. 

You laugh. Watch Karkat turn from stunned silence to outraged flailing in a instant.

Coax him in closer.


End file.
